


Love and War

by Asikveyl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: +18, Contains sexual scenes, Humor, M/M, NSFW, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asikveyl/pseuds/Asikveyl
Summary: Por cuestiones del destino Yuri y Otabek tienen que pasar juntos la cuarentena. Al principio parecía buena idea, pero los problemas comienzan a surgir. ¿Cómo harán las paces?OTAYURI WEEK 2020DAY 4: QUARANTINE
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 8
Collections: Otayuri Week 2020





	Love and War

Pensar que sería fácil pasar la cuarentena con Yuri fue una estupidez colosal. Bastaron un par de semanas para que el departamento del ruso se volviera un jodido campo de batalla, donde todos los días se llevaba a cabo una contienda diferente. A veces perdía, a veces ganaba, pero lo cierto es que poco a poco iba perdiendo más la paciencia. ¿Cómo es que pasaron de ser mejores amigos a ser enemigos de guerra?

La amistad entre el hada rusa y el héroe de Kazajistán surgió durante la competición del Grand Prix, ese inexplicable encuentro fue sólo el punto de partida hacia algo mucho más grande. Esas raíces echadas en Barcelona sólo eran el principio de un extenso camino hacia un destino desconocido.

La pequeña raíz fue haciéndose más fuerte conforme convivían y se conocían más; las cosas en común que iban encontrando les unían más, mientras que las diferencias se volvían el pretexto ideal para conocer algo nuevo. A pesar de que el tiempo que compartían era muy escaso, esto debido a la distancia y las responsabilidades de cada uno, sus lazos continuaron fortaleciéndose con el paso de los días, las semanas y los meses.

Los fines de semana se volvieron en noches de desvelo garantizadas, donde se pasaban largas horas platicando por videollamada, viendo películas o simplemente haciéndose compañía cada uno desde su propio hogar; pareciera que la distancia se volvía insignificante cuando estaban juntos, cada uno bajo su propio cielo, pero compartiendo la misma luna. El resto de la semana, al ser días ocupados para ambos, su comunicación se limitaba a un par de mensajes deseándose los buenos días o platicándose brevemente sobre sus avances en las prácticas.

Los kilómetros de más no fueron impedimento para mantener su amistad, tampoco fueron obstáculo para permitir que otra clase de sentimientos comenzara a despertarse entre ambos. Otabek comenzó a sentir cierta atracción hacia su mejor amigo y éste le correspondía también, aunque esto era algo que ninguno de los dos sabía. Ese naciente amor era algo que ambos mantendrían en secreto con tal de no arruinar su linda amistad.

Entonces, si ambos eran los mejores amigos y, sin saberlo, estaban enamorándose uno del otro, ¿por qué ahora parecía que se odiaban en demasía?

Oh, sí. Por azares del destino. Si alguien le hubiera advertido a Otabek, meses atrás, que terminaría atrapado en Rusia por un maldito virus era seguro que no lo creería, sin embargo, así fue como ocurrieron las cosas: visitó Moscú con el pretexto de sorprender a Yuri por su cumpleaños número dieciocho y un día antes de su viaje de regreso a Kazajistán, el gobierno decretó que el país debía entrar en cuarentena. Cancelaron los vuelos e incluso cerraron el hotel donde se estaba hospedando y hubiera quedado varado entre la nada de no ser por Yuri, quien le ofreció asilo en su departamento, iniciando así una de las peores pesadillas para ambos.

—Te toca preparar la cena, Otabek. —avisó el rubio, echado sobre el sofá de la sala y revisando su celular. El aludido apartó la mirada de la revista que leía y le echó una feroz mirada al dueño del departamento.

—Ayer me tocó, ahora es tu turno. —se defendió.

—Claro que no, ayer me tocó lavar los platos. —reclamó de vuelta. El tono de voz de ambos iba subiendo a cada frase pronunciada.

—¡Eso es mentira! Ayer también lavé los platos. —volvió a hablar Otabek, ahora frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué estás insinuando, uh? —atacó la fierecilla rusa.

Tal vez era idea de Otabek, pero pareciera que el encierro estaba afectando negativamente a Yuri. Cada día se volvía más difícil de soportar, ni qué decir de esa sensación de que constantemente buscaba un motivo para comenzar una nueva discusión.

—Nada, Yuri. Sólo te estoy aclarando que ayer el que hizo la mayoría de los deberes fui yo y me parece injusto que hoy se repita lo mismo. —Ahí iba a usar ese tono de voz tan conciliador que sólo lograba que la sangre le hirviera más al rubio.

Sí, le cabreaba que el kazajo luciera tan tranquilo mientras él ya parecía un gato esponjado a punto de lanzar la primera zarpada. —Entonces nadie come hoy. —finalizó cual chiquillo malcriado y le dio la espalda.

Otabek exhaló un alargado suspiro, ¿en serio tenía que lidiar con esa clase de desplantes? Ni siquiera a su hermanita le permitía ese tipo de escenas. Trató de darle por su lado y regresó su atención a la revista que leía; una parte de él ya sabía que probablemente Yuri terminaría dando su brazo a torcer al primer gruñido de estómago. Definitivamente, esos meses le habían enseñado, de muy mala manera, la nueva cara del ruso.

Por su parte, Yuri fingió volver a usar su celular. De vez en cuando echaba miradas furtivas al kazajo, quien parecía no haberse inmutado por la charla anterior. Se mordió el labio y bufó por lo bajo, al parecer tendría que cambiar de estrategia. Se reincorporó del sofá e, ignorando a Otabek, dirigió sus pasos hacia el baño; recurriría a la vieja confiable.

Pasados unos minutos el rubio salió del baño con sólo una toalla rodeándole la cintura, tenía los cabellos húmedos y andaba descalzo. Avanzó hacia la sala con el pretexto de tomar nuevamente su celular y fue ahí cuando sintió la penetrante mirada de Otabek recorriéndole las piernas. Sonrió para sus adentros, ¡el truco de la ducha nunca fallaba! Y pensar que lo había descubierto por accidente. El hecho de convivir las veinticuatro horas le advirtió a Yuri sobre varias cosas: Otabek le echaba algunas miradas cada que tenía la oportunidad, las cuales, casualmente, eran cuando tenía puesta alguna ropa holgada o bastante pequeña.

El kazajo apartó la mirada sutilmente y carraspeó un poco. —N-No deberías andar descalzo. —murmuró. La voz se le escuchó ligeramente ronca, Yuri no pudo evitar estremecerse por ello.

—¿También discutirás por eso? —cuestionó el rubio con sorna.

—No. —cortó Otabek, mientras se aguantaba el continuar devorando al menor con la mirada. ¡Joder! ¡Él no estaba hecho de piedra y menos si se trataba de Yuri! No era la primera vez que ocurría ese incidente de la ducha, ingenuamente pensaba que el rubio no se daba cuenta al estar acostumbrado a vivir solo; no obstante, el hecho de que ocurriera cada vez que peleaban ya levantaba todas las sospechas. Pero esa vez no se dejaría manipular al antojo de ese pequeño bribón. —¿De nuevo se te olvidó que ya no vives solo? —cuestionó.

Yuri apenas le devolvió la mirada. —Ah… Pues. Es que necesitaba revisar mi teléfono. —respondió con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Vas a hacer una llamada semi desnudo o te tomarás fotos acaso? —Golpe bajo. Yuri disimuló el enojo.

—Bueno, si fuera una cosa u otra creo que a ti no te incumbe. —¡Bien! Esa respuesta era perfecta.

—Claro que no me incumbe. —respondió Otabek, quien ya imaginaba el rostro del rubio tornándose colorado a causa del enojo. —Pero me estás mojando la alfombra y después soy yo quien la limpia.

El kazajo se quedó esperando alguna palabra en respuesta, pero lo único que recibió fue un certero golpe con la almohada. Al levantar la mirada, sólo pudo ver el rostro molesto del rubio con esa boquita preciosa fruncida en una exagerada mueca y ese ceño notoriamente marcado.

—¿¡Cuál es tu puto problema?! —vociferó Yuri.

Otabek se hizo el desentendido y levantó la almohada. —Eso te pregunto a ti. Creo que el baño no te cayó muy bien. —Y ahí seguía picando al orgullo del ruso, quien bufó nuevamente. A esas alturas ya ambos estaban de pie, frente a frente.

—¿Quieres saber cuál es mi problema? ¿¡Quieres saber cuál es mi maldito problema?! —le encaró Yuri. —¡Tú! ¡Tú eres mi puto problema, Otabek!

A pesar de que esa disputa fue casi planeada, el kazajo no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la fuerza en las palabras de Yuri. A fin de cuentas, ese pequeño dolor de cabeza era el chico que le gustaba. Quizás las cosas ya habían ido demasiado lejos.

—Si fuera por mí ya me habría ido, pero no hay problema. Hoy mismo me tendrás fuera de tu casa y de tu vida, si así lo quieres. —finalizó el kazajo y dio por acabada la conversación, dirigiéndose a la habitación que compartía con Yuri para comenzar a empacar sus cosas.

El rubio quedó perplejo ante el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas. ¡Él no quería eso! ¡Para nada quería a Otabek se fuera de su vida! Corrió sin meditar en las consecuencias y alcanzó al chico en el pasillo, tomándole del brazo para detenerle.

—¡No te vayas! —pidió. El calor de la discusión incluso hizo que olvidaran que el menor de ellos aún estaba únicamente con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. —Yo no quería esto, Otabek… Me encanta estar contigo, me encanta ser tu amigo.

El semblante inconmovible del kazajo hizo que Yuri temblara, ¿sería capaz de convencerle de que hace un momento había actuado como un completo idiota? ¡Peor aún! Había sido un completo idiota desde que comenzó la cuarentena.

—No puedo aguantar más este tipo de situaciones, Yuri. No es sano ni para ti ni para mí, suficiente tenemos con el hecho de tener que estar encerrados desde hace un mes.

Los ojillos azul-verdes de Yuri se cristalizaron y esas delgadas manos se aferraron a la camisa de Otabek. Mierda, de verdad que no quería que las cosas terminaran así, no cuando su intención siempre había sido otra desde el principio.

—L-Lo siento… —susurró y sorbió la nariz. ¿Sería capaz de abrir el baúl de sentimientos que mantuvo tanto tiempo encerrado bajo llave? ¿Podría confesar que, si había estado actuando como un imbécil, fue porque ya no podía con lo que siente por él? Mejor dicho, ¿le creería acaso?

La tensión del momento era demasiado asfixiante para ambos. Otabek quería saber razones y las quería ya; Yuri, en cambio, apenas podía articular palabra coherente.

—¿Entonces? —apresuró Otabek, Yuri mordió su propio labio inferior.

Al carajo las palabras y a la mierda la timidez. Le acercó con un certero jalón y le besó, dejando completamente perplejo a Otabek quien apenas tuvo el tiempo de corresponder.

—No te detendré si quieres irte. —mencionó Yuri una vez que dio por acabado el beso.

—¿En serio crees que me iré luego de esto? —respondió Otabek con una ligera sonrisa en los ojos. Permitió que sus manos actuaran a su antojo y acariciaran esa húmeda piel con la que había estado fantaseando desde hace un mes, le tomó por la cintura y volvió a besarle. Ahora sí se daría el tiempo de probar esa anhelada boca.

Yuri tembló al sentir la tibieza de las manos contrarias sobre su expuesta piel, no obstante, ya no había tiempo para echarse para atrás, así que le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos y encajó más sus labios, casi arrinconando al kazajo contra la pared.

Los besos fueron subiendo de tono conforme los roces aumentaban, cada vez se hacían más profundos y demandantes para ambos; así, entre mordidas de labios y roces de lengua, fueron adentrándose a la habitación. ¡Benditas las manos de Otabek que por fin podrían hacer lo que tanto deseó!: arrebatar esa toalla, lanzarla muy lejos y tener a su disposición el cuerpo desnudo del rubio.

Le recostó sobre la cama y sus labios marcaron un camino de besos que nació desde la boca húmeda de Yuri, descendiendo por las mejillas hasta situarse en la curvatura del cuello. Olía malditamente bien, el baño previo le había sentado de maravilla. Sin perder más tiempo se dedicó a besar la piel del cuello, utilizando sus dientes para dejar pequeñas marcas que serían el recordatorio perfecto de ese importante día. El rubio, quien apenas podía articular palabra alguna, se estremecía al compás de los besos que recibía; sus blanquecinas manos se afianzaban de los oscuros cabellos, los cuales jalaba de vez en vez cada que la traviesa boca se atrevía a chuparle la piel.

El siguiente punto a atacar fueron los pezones de Yuri, que enseguida se endurecieron ante el trato que Otabek les dio tanto con su boca como con su mano. El ruso estaba en el paraíso, no obstante, el brillo de la competitividad brilló en su mirada: necesitaba tener a Otabek en la misma condición. Se reincorporó lo suficiente para poder comenzar a jalar la camisa del kazajo hasta que logró quitarla y lanzarla en algún rincón de la habitación, no demoró y dirigió sus manos al filo del pantalón, batallando con la cremallera hasta que logró bajarla y colar sus ansiosas manos dentro de la prenda. Tanteó su miembro y exhaló emocionado, el kazajo ya estaba erecto; aquello le elevó el ego hasta las nubes.

Buscando iniciar otra disputa, pero ahora en la cama, obligó a Otabek a recostarse sobre la cama y así se hizo de un lugar entre las piernas de éste. Le sonrió agitado y descubrió el miembro del kazajo, dando castos besos sobre la caliente piel en un intento de calmar sus más oscuras fantasías.

Mentiría si dijera que no soñó con ese momento, muchas veces se descubrió practicando con sus manos y dedos mientras imaginaba la polla de Otabek, misma que ahora admiraba en vivo y a todo color. Sólo para él.

Con la torpeza característica de la inexperiencia, Yuri sostuvo el falo entre sus manos y dedicó un par de lamidas sobre la piel que parecía palpitar bajo su roce; después le probó con la lengua, trazando caminos de saliva por sobre toda la extensión de este. Otabek, por su parte, estaba embelesado con la imagen que Yuri le brindaba en ese momento: un chiquillo rubio de mirada felina entre sus piernas, sosteniéndole el miembro con esas manos tan tersas y acercando su boca a atenderle con libido. Yuri iba aprendiendo conforme a la marcha y eso no evitaba que el kazajo disfrutara del más mínimo roce.

Habiendo un poco más de confianza de por medio, el rubio se animó a introducir el glande dentro de su boca, chupando con movimientos sutiles pues no quería lastimarle. Los gemidos roncos y suspiros de Otabek le daban la pauta de lo que hacía bien, de lo que debía evitar y qué debía repetir. A pesar de que estaba siendo el más consentido en ese momento, Otabek quiso recuperar el control de la situación y lanzar otro ataque a esa guerra en la cama; enredó los dedos entre las hebras doradas y jaló suavemente. A Yuri no pareció molestarle en lo absoluto y fue algo que demostró con la mirada, haciendo que Otabek le jalara más fuerte en la segunda ocasión.

Le atrajo nuevamente hasta su boca y bebió de ésta con desbordante deseo, llevando su otra mano a deslizarse por su espada hasta situarse sobre los glúteos del rubio, masajeando uno primero. Era tal como lo imaginó: cada pedacito de Yuri era jodidamente suave y más le encendió al notar las marcas rojas que dejaba sobre su piel conforme más le apretaba.

El juego previo fue extendiéndose conforme más resistencia había. Nuevamente estaban en el campo de batalla donde el otro no quería perder en lo absoluto; Otabek quería disfrutar al máximo y conocer hasta el último rincón de Yuri, mientras éste no quería quedarse atrás y buscaba devolverle al kazajo todas y cada una de sus atenciones.

El momento cúspide del acto llegó. El rubio, recostado sobre la cama, abría las piernas con total entrega hacia su mejor amigo. Otabek nunca se cansaría de tocar esa piel, de apretarla, de besarla, incluso el sabor del sudor le hacía enloquecer; Yuri era ese elixir que quería beber cada maldito día de su vida.

Posicionó el glande en la entrada del ruso y presionó suavemente; el rostro de Yuri le advertía si podía continuar o no. Conforme más se adentraba a ese añorado espacio más se preocupaba por aquella carita que parecía estar a punto de romperse por el llanto. Se inclinó y besó sus labios, ahora de una manera más tierna.

—Me gustas. Estoy enamorado de ti. —recitó sobre su boca y empujó una vez más, Yuri se deshizo sobre la cama. —Eres lo más precioso… —esta vez fue el rubio quien le besó.

—¿Por qué esperaste tanto? —susurró, Otabek río. —Idiota, también me gustas… —agregó.

—¿No pudiste decirme primero?

—No, porque quería que tú lo hicieras antes. —Entonces ahí estaba el origen de sus peleas. Otabek quiso reír hasta cansarse, pero el momento no era el adecuado. Se adentró un poco más al cuerpo de Yuri.

—¿Entonces querrás que me vaya? —cuestionó desafiante, la mirada enfurecida del rubio fue épica.

—Allá tú si quieres quedarte sin esto… —murmuró travieso, refiriéndose a lo que estaban haciendo justo en ese momento. Se volvieron a besar.

—Ni muerto me quedo sin ti y sin esto.

Luego de un par de minutos logró adentrarse por completo, el pecho de Yuri subía y bajaba con fuerza en un intento de no perder el aliento, pero todo fue en vano cuando Otabek propinó la primera embestida. Ambos se sintieron derretir del placer. Al primer movimiento le siguió otro, comenzando un lento vaivén donde entraba y salía de esa cavidad que parecía amoldarse cada vez mejor a su miembro. Los gemidos fueron subiendo de volumen al igual que la velocidad, ambos se estaban entregando en un momento de pasión mura entremezclada con un sentimiento que callaron desde hace mucho. Ahora se sabía correspondidos y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para demostrárselo.

Una vez que ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo ambos buscaron la calma entre los brazos del otro. Otabek peinaba infantilmente los rubios cabellos con ayuda de sus dedos mientras Yuri repartía caricias flojas sobre el pecho del kazajo. Era la primera vez que compartían la cama a pesar de vivir juntos desde hace casi un mes.

Ese día marcaba el inicio de algo nuevo, mas no significó el fin de la guerra. Definitivamente, ahora los enfrentamientos se llevarían a cabo en su cama; aunque, con la cuarentena, tendrían tiempo de sobra para descubrir nuevos campos de batalla.


End file.
